Mr and Mrs Smith (PG)
Outline Of The Movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith is a 2005 American romantic comedy action film directed by Doug Liman and written by Simon Kinberg. Plot The film opens with John and Jane Smith answering questions during marriage counselling. The couple has been married for "five or six" years. They tell the story of their first meeting in Bogotá, Colombia, where they met while both were secretly on the run from Colombian authorities. Since the authorities were looking for tourists traveling alone after a recent heist, the two claimed to be together to avoid being questioned. They quickly fell in love and were married. John later states in the end that Jane "looked like Christmas morning" to him on the day they met. In reality, John and Jane are both skilled assassins working for different firms, both among the best in their field. Each is concealing their true profession from their spouse. Under these cover stories, John and Jane balance their apparently mundane marriage – which both of them find after a few years to be growing dull and suffocating – with their secretive work. When both are assigned to kill prisoner Benjamin "The Tank" Danz during a transfer, they encounter each other on the job and the hit ends up being injured. After their respective companies find out about the injury cause hit, they are assigned to discover and eliminate the other. After a few "mild" attempts on each other's lives, fuelled by a mutual sense of betrayal, the marital spat culminates in a high-octane fight in the Smith house. After a long, evenly-matched fight, with their house shot to shambles, they wind up with guns in each other's faces. John balks, and lays his gun down. Jane finds she cannot shoot her spouse either. The newly-rekindled Smith partnership is quickly threatened by their employers, who have now decided to eliminate the couple. John's best friend and co-worker, Eddie, turns down a bounty of $400,000 for each Smith (since he won't get out of bed for anything less than $500,000), but John and Jane find themselves under fire from an army of assassins. Fending off an attack which blows up their house, the Smiths steal their neighbour’s minivan and successfully destroy three pursuing armoured vans of attackers, all while bickering over their fighting styles and newly-discovered personal secrets. After meeting with Eddie, the Smiths decide to fight together to preserve their marriage. They kidnap Danz from his high-security prison in order to give their employers something they want more than the Smiths. Danz reveals that he was merely bait, hired jointly by their employers after it was discovered that the Smiths were married, in the hopes of having one Smith kill the other. John and Jane forgo their separate contingency plans and make their stand together. In the final fight scene of the film, the Smiths – now working smoothly together as a team – defeat an extended attack by a large number of armed forces during a long shoot-out inside a department store. The film ends with the couple meeting the marriage counselor again, where the Smiths state how much their marriage has thrived and how happy they really are. An alternate ending is also available for the film. In it, John and Jane escape to Italy and are in the marketplace when Jane begins to panic, seemingly losing track of a target in the area. After a brief search, the two locate their daughter, who proceeds to shoot, with a toy gun, a hanging doll with precise aim. Cast Brad Pitt as John Smith john smith.jpg|John Smith Angelina Jolie as Jane Smith Vince Vaughn as Eddie Adam Brody as Benjamin Danz Kerry Washington as Jasmine Chris Weitz as Martin Coleman Rachael Huntley as Suzy Coleman Michelle Monaghan as Gwen Jennifer Morrison as Jade Theresa Barrera as Janet Perrey Reeves as Jessie Melanie Tolbert as Jamie Jerry T. Adams as Guard - Bull Category:Romance Category:Action Category:PG Category:Drama Category:Movie Category:Family-Movie